Visitando La Tribu Agua del Sur
by Nieve Taisho
Summary: OS: "Una rara abuela, un padre bromista, un amigo que parece el líder y una Tribu que mejorar. ¿Ustedes creen que nuestro Sokka saldrá vivo de esto? '¡Vamos! ¡No puede caer del cielo la hija de una rica familia' 'Solo les ayudaré, si tu padre conoce al mío' 'Oh… diablos'. Secuela de La Mejor de las Venganzas.


_**Visitando La Tribu Agua del Sur**_

* * *

**Summary:** OS: "Una _rara_ abuela, un padre _bromista_, un amigo que parece el _líder_y una Tribu que mejorar. ¿Ustedes creen que nuestro Sokka saldrá vivo de esto? '¡Vamos! ¡No puede caer del cielo la hija de una rica familia!' 'Solo les ayudaré, si tu padre conoce al mío' 'Oh… diablos'. Secuela de La Mejor de las Venganzas.

**Disclaimer:** ATLA no me pertenece, es propiedad de Mike y Bryan! Si me perteneciera la serie… ya saben, el Tokka existiría y la boda de Aang y Katara se vería en el último capítulo XD.

**Nota:** En 'La Mejor de las Venganzas' al final Toph menciona que fue a visitar la Tribu Agua del Sur. Si quieren saber que más sucedió, lean esto, ¡es tan cómico que me estoy riendo sola! (?) XD.

**Advertencia: **No hay casi nada. Pero les advierto, enserio, que lo que leerán ahora, será demasiado gracioso, sino les parece gracioso, vénganme a buscar y tírenme tomates (?) ¡Porque voy a tener un casco! XDDD

* * *

_**Sokka POV**_

Toph y yo llevábamos ya un año saliendo juntos, admito que me había enamorado de ella cuando nos escondimos en la Nación del Fuego para derrotar a Ozai, desarrollé un sentimiento tan fuerte por ella que le regalé ese pedazo de meteorito, al verlo _siempre_ en su brazo, supe que me quería tanto como yo a ella.

En sus dieciséis le regalé un collar de noviazgo para que _nadie_se le acercara _demasiado_. Ok, soy un celoso, pero si miras a Toph de arriba a abajo, sacas saliva sin darte cuenta. Claro, soy tan buen novio que no dejo que los principitos esos de la realeza la toquen x3

Dos o tres meses después de su cumpleaños, me preguntó que cuando la presentaría a mi padre. Un escalofrío amenazante se encontró en mi espalda. Tragué fuertemente y cerré los ojos. Le dije que se tranquilizara, muy pronto la llevaría. Parece que no le convenció mi respuesta, porque alzó una ceja al _estilo Toph_.

Jamás, nunca jamás permitas que Toph alce la ceja de esa forma, porque significa que quería saber _todita_ la verdad. Tuve que ignorarla. _Mala idea_.

Insistió e insistió, y nunca se rindió. Le grité asustado que tenía miedo que a mi padre le cayera mal, debido a que mi padre, le cayó un poquito mal Suki. Ok, ok. Tenía mucho miedo. Toph es una novia increíble. No es celosa obsesiva, no te vigila si sales a tomar Jugo de Cactus (es más, ella se ríe y lo bebe contigo), no te pregunta por qué le hablaste a otra chica (ella se une a esa conversación), te entiende perfectamente. Temo perderla, ella es maravillosa y la quiero demasiado.

Suki hacía todo eso, a veces me vigilaba al beber (ella decía que para controlar mi tomado excesivo), me preguntaba el por qué de mis charlas con Ty Lee (y eso que yo sé que a Ty Lee le atraigo), era celosa (en exceso), y cuando en las noches le hablaba a Yue para contarle de mi vida, ella no me hablaba en días. ¡Pffffff!

Dejando eso a un lado, el calvo sabio con una flecha en la cabeza (comprometido con mi hermana sin MI permiso XD) me aconsejó que dejara los miedos a un lado y retara al destino presentando a Toph con mi padre. Le pregunté _por qué_ y el dijo que también tenía miedo de que mi padre no aceptara su noviazgo y muy pronto matrimonio con Katara, le había preguntado a los Avatares pasados y hasta consiguió una manera de hablar con mi madre (por unos segundos) ella dijo que nos extrañaba a mí y a Katara y que siempre está con nosotros, también había aceptado al calvo y que hablara con mi padre, que él desearía nietos. XD.

Dudé sobre el consejo de Aang y le envié una carta a mi padre, pidiéndole permiso para llevar a Toph. Un día después la respuesta llegó.

_Querido Sokka:_

_No conocí muy bien a esa amiga tuya, es más, no entablamos ni una sola palabra cuando los ayudé para la invasión. Me alegraría conocerla más de cerca y saber cómo y cuál es su actitud, debido a que tu viejo no sabe cómo son los adolescentes de ahora._

_Tráela cuando puedas, que mis brazos siempre estarán abiertos. No olvides que sea como sea, aceptaré su relación… ¡Momento! ¿Me la quieres presentar como tu novia? ¿No tenías una? ¿Y la guerrera Kyoshi esa? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado que no sé de tu vida? ¡Solo sé sobre la vida amorosa de tu hermana y su salud ya que me envía miles de cartas! Tan buen padre que soy y no hablas casi con este viejo, eso está maaaaaaaaal._

_No importa. Tienes mi respeto. Cuando llegues me lo tendrás que contar TODO. _

_Y cuando llegues tendremos que hablar de otra cosa más importante, para que sepas, tu viejo padre no estará mucho tiempo, ¡Solo tengo cuarenta y pico! Y estoy tan orgulloso de ti que muy pronto serás el líder de esta Tribu, así que primero se tiene que remodelar para que la familia crezca. Necesitamos tu ayuda y la de la Tribu vecina._

_Te espero impaciente. _

_Tu padre Hakoda. (El cual los quiere a ustedes dos y espera a tu noviecita)_

Releí y volví a releer esa carta. Diablos, tener un padre preguntón es difícil.

Segundo problema (aparte de tener que llevar a Toph): ¿Remodelar la Tribu? Necesitaríamos la ayuda de alguien de rica familia… ¡Vamos! ¡No puede caer del cielo la hija de una rica familia!... esperen, ¿hija?

¡Lo tengo!

Fui con Aang a la mansión/casa extremadamente extensa de Toph. Toqué y los guardias me miraron con cara asesina. Sonreí nerviosamente y grité el nombre de mi novia, para ver si ella me escuchaba y venía a ayudarme. Pasaron minutos y una roca salió impactada hacia afuera atravesando el muro de la entrada. Tomé aire al ver como una hermosa chica pasaba por ese agujero con delicadeza sosteniendo ese costoso vestido. Esa era mi linda Toph. Rió y se disculpó con los guardias por la roca.

Se levantó el vestido y corrió hacia mí, saltando a mis brazos. La abracé fuertemente y la besé. Reímos al escuchar a los guardias tratando de arreglar ese agujero. Ella me tomó de la mano y entramos a su casa. Al llegar me senté en un banco con ella.

Le acaricié la carita llena de _su capa protectora de tierra_.

-Hola mi vida, ¿Qué tal esa tierra-control?-Le pregunté quitando un poco de tierra de su cabello y besándoselo. Ella rió tratando de quitarse mi mano de su cabello.

-Bien, Snoozles (ese apodo me daba risa) ¿Tu qué me cuentas?-Me preguntó separándose de mí y continuando con su práctica de tierra-control.

Está mejorando demasiado. Siempre me dan ganas de llorar de felicidad cuando despierto todos los días y al verla, me doy cuenta de que soy el novio de ¡La mejor maestra tierra y maestra metal de todos los tiempos! Ahora mismo tengo los ojos acuosos. XD

Saco de mi ropa la carta de mi padre, y suspirando, me dirijo a Toph.

-¿Aún quieres ir a la Tribu Agua del Sur?-Ella paró bruscamente de su práctica y se volteó hacia donde estaba yo. Buscando mi cara.

-¿Y aún quieres llevarme, miedosín?-Me preguntó riendo. Rodé los ojos y levantándome, la tomé de la cintura atrayéndola hacia mí.

Ella trataba de soltarse. Con un precioso y tierno puchero en la cara al _estilo Toph_.

-No, no, ¡Dulzu! (yo sé que ella adora ese apodo, solo que lo niega) No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente-Reía yo apreciando como se trataba de liberar-Mi padre me envió una carta diciendo que desea conocerte mejor.-Ella dejó de forcejear y se mordió el labio.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y si no le caigo bien? ¿Me seguirás queriendo?-Ella se golpeó en la frente al darse cuenta que pensó en voz alta. Me reí y le besé la roja frente. XD

-Nunca te dejaré de querer. Si sigues pensando en eso quizás suceda XD.-Ella me golpeó en el brazo debido a mi broma. Me quejé adolorido.

-¡No juegues conmigo Sokka!-Toph hizo otro puchero. Me reí y le acaricié la cabecita.

-Dulzu, jamás te dejaré de querer, jamás. Es más, le caerás muy bien a mi padre, –según la carta– y te llevaré mañana mismo. Claro, si tus padres me dejan.-Le prometí besándole la mejilla. Toph desvió la cabeza creyendo que yo no vería su sonrojo.

Eso cree ella.

-Acompáñame, hablarás con mis padres.-Toph me tomó de la muñeca y me guió hacia dentro.

No dejaba de reírme. Toph era muy graciosa. Mientras me guiaba por toda la mansión/casa extremadamente extensa de ella, iba esquivando y esquivando cada obstáculo y/o guardias que se atrevían a no darle paso. Ya que íbamos corriendo, a veces nos deteníamos a respirar, a reír o a seguir esquivando guardias. Toph era lo máximo.

Al llegar a la sala principal, un sirviente nos recibió amablemente. Conduciéndonos hacia los padres de Toph. Me incliné ante ellos y los saludé tan cordial como podía.

Yo no era bueno en eso de _saludar realezas_.

El padre de mi novia, Lao, resopló silenciosamente al verme. En cambio su esposa, Poppy, me saludó cariñosamente con una sonrisa en su cara.

Yo sonreí nerviosamente. Siempre tenía que pedirles permiso para llevármela (su madre me dejaba aunque yo no dijera nada). Pedirles eso costaba mi vida, enserio, mis nervios siempre los tenía a flor de piel. Toph se reía y trataba de calmarme. _Mala idea_. Nunca servía. No en mí.

-Cariño, es bueno verte. ¿Quieres llevarte a Toph?-Antes de que yo asintiera, ella siguió-¡Claro! ¡Adelante! ¡No hay problema! ¿O sí, querido?-Vi como la madre de Toph miraba a su esposo con cara de 'Déjala ir, es momento' combinada con 'Sino la dejas ir, te mato cariñosamente'. Adoraba e idolatraba también a la madre de Toph. Siempre lo convencía.

Él no pudo oponerse.-Primero dime para qué deseas llevarte a mi hija.-Ok, esa cara no me gustaba. Me puse más nervioso.

-Quiero que conozca a mi-mi-mi padre.-Toph se río fuertemente al escuchar eso. Yo iba a comenzar a sudar, y eso no era buena señal. Me incliné hacia ella y le pedí silencio. Toph en cambio se tuvo que callar. A su padre parece que lo sintió enfurecido o algo así.

Con el seño fruncido. _Maaaaaalaaaa señaaaaaal_.

-De acuerdo, pero tráela _sana y salva_, o sino…-Su esposa lo calló sumisamente-Solo no quiero que salga herida.-Yo le agradecí y prometí que volvería intacta. Suspiré y de despedí de ellos inclinándome. Luego seguí a Toph hacia su habitación junto con una sirvienta, para buscar las cosas de ella e irnos.

Me metí a su _increíblemente grande cuarto_ y busqué un bolso. Abrí gavetas y muebles buscando la ropa más abrigada que tenía. Nada. Nada de nada.

¿Cómo podía ser? Solo había vestidos y ropa interior. Ups.

Claaaaaro, ya se. De seguro no había nada porque aquí _nunca_ ha nevado o hecho _muchísimo_ frío. Suspiré derrotado. Luego busqué con la mirada a Toph, la cual estaba con la cara en dirección al techo, miré graciosamente ese mismo lugar buscando algo, nada. Me reí viendo como ella pensaba (esa era la manera en la cual Toph podía pensar libremente, mirando hacía lo que ella creía el vacío). Dejé el bolso vacio a un lado y me acosté con ella, exaltándola un poco.

Miles de pensamientos e ilusiones fueron pasando y corriendo por mi mente. Cómo actuaría mi padre al conocer a Toph, cómo a ella le caería, etc, etc.

Suspiré cansado y giré mi cabeza para mirarla atentamente. Se veía muy bella de perfil. Nariz simple y pequeña, mejillas regordetitas, labios carnosos, cabello negro y largo, cuello con una formada clavícula, _lindo_ busto… Ok, suficiente. Resoplé recordando como yo la vestía, con golpes, patadas y muchas rabietas de parte de ella. No entiendo cómo ella se puede poner su ropa interior sola, ni sé como porque nunca la he visto haciendo eso. A veces cuando hay una fiesta y la mandan a ponerse un _corsé_, yo la ayudo a apretárselo, es gracioso. Pero hay veces que su venda y/o a veces sujetador se suelta o rompe, me apresuro a colocárselo otra vez pero ella no me deja, lo hace solita. Mmmm-hmmm.

Sacudí mi cabeza al pensar en eso y me apoyé con el codo en la cama para mirarle los ojos. Claros, de un verde pálido, simplemente hermosos. Cuanto amaba esos ojitos. Me incliné para besarla pero de pronto…

A poquitos metros de tocar sus labios…

Sintiendo su suave respiración…

Ella me estornuda. Me separo bruscamente y me limpio la cara con la sabana de su cama. Ella se sienta y ladea la cabeza a un lado. Yo solo me siento mirándola enfurecido. Toph se acerca más a mí y me toca la cara, buscándome, me sujeta de las mejillas y me besa. Yo correspondo ignorando mi enojo y caigo encima de ella. Llegó un momento en el que no nos importó nuestros pulmones, y seguimos besándonos. Escuché los pasos de alguien, y traté de separarme de Toph, no quería que malinterpretaran, y yo, no estaba _listo_.

-Toph… Tophhhhh…. No, no, n…-La tomé de las mejillas al sentir como ella me apretaba contra ella. Ay dios, ¿qué hago? Ella se cree la preparada para el momento-Toph, cielo, no…-No me quería ni soltar, ni dejar hablar, oh… no.

Tomándola de las mejillas la separé de mis labios, los dos respirando dificultadamente. La aprecié sonrojada y con la mano en el pecho, cerrando los ojos.

-Toph…-La llamé. Ella me ignoró. Genial, no vino nadie, no me hubiera separado de ella y así su padre ya tuviera mi cabeza _sin cuerpo_ en sus manos. Suspiré aliviado.

-Lo siento.-Yo la miré confundido. Toph solo se acomodó en pose india y con las manos en medio de sus piernas.

-¿Qué?-

-Lamento haber hecho eso, lo siento, enserio. Es que…-Toph calló. Yo sabía, es tan Toph XD.

-…No lo pudiste evitar, ¿Verdad?-Sonreí al ver como ella asentía completamente avergonzada. Emití una risa tranquilizante, Toph alzó una ceja y antes de preguntar, le di un pico en los labios-Ok, se nota que estas lista, ¿No?-Ella se sonrojó fuertemente y abrió los ojos como platos.

-Te amo.-Le dije acariciando su mejilla. Toph hizo lo mismo con mi mano.

-Lo sé… y yo a ti.-Me respondió adormilada. Sonreí y la acosté en su cama, besándole la frente.

De pronto siento que algo falta.

Me coloco en mi pose de pensador y me doy una palmada en la frente al recordarlo.

-¡Diablos! ¡Aang! ¡Lo dejé solo!-Chasquee mi lengua y me incliné hacia Toph, la cual dormía como un bebé-Cielo… me tengo que ir…-Ella se quejó entre sueños-Ok, ok, déjame decirle al calvo que nos busque mañana, espérame.-Toph susurró un ok inentendible. Salí disparado de su habitación, agradeciendo que sus padres estén durmiendo. Corrí y corrí hasta parecer un hombre corriendo en una maratón. El pobre calvo se había dormido en su bisonte volador. Me sentí un terrible cuñado.

Le toquetee varias veces el hombro tratando de despertarlo. Él se removió intranquilo. Murmurando cosas sin sentido. Rodé mis ojos y le pegué tremenda bofetada. Aang se despertó exaltado y asustado, pegando un salto que llegó hasta las nubes, saliendo de mi vista por unos segundos. Volvió aterrizando en pie y balanceándose como sonámbulo.

-Ey, calvo. Lo siento, me olvidé de ti, lo lamento mucho… Parece que no te importó en lo más mínimo, ¿o sí?-Le pregunté mirándolo fulminante. Él se rascó la nuca nervioso. No sé qué rayos le vio mi hermana a este chico.

-No importa… ¡Oye! Parece que te divertiste bastante con Tophie… ¿O me equivoco?-Aang sonrió pícaro al señalar mi vestimenta. Maldición. Mi camisa estaba desordenada y mis pantalones a puntito de caerse. Chasquee mi lengua y le di un zape en la flecha. Acomodé mi ropa.

-¡Au! ¡Mi flecha!-Se quejó sobándose la cabeza.

-Uno, yo soy el _único_ que puede llamar a Toph así… ¿Me oíste? ¿O quieres que me oponga a tu matrimonio?-Amenacé.

-A ella no le importa que la llame así.-Aseguró.

-¿Y cuando ella dijo eso?-ó.o

-Cuando la llamé así.-.

-¿Estás seguro de que ella dijo eso?-¬¬

-Ella dijo que…-De pronto me acordé de que _yo_ _estaba ahí_…

_**Flash Back**_

-Hola Tophie.-Le saludó Aang a Toph, me dio un tic en el ojo.

-Hola, Pies Ligeros.-Toph devolvió el saludo. Me metí entre ellos.

-Calvito… Yo soy el _único_ que puede llamar a Toph así, ¿Me entendiste?-Toph ni chistó.

-No te preocupes, ¿a ti no te importa, verdad Tophie?-Preguntó animado el de la flecha en la cabeza.

-Nope. Es más. Suena mejor cuando tú lo dices.- ¿¡QUÉ DIJO?!

-¿Enserio?-Preguntamos Aang y yo en unísono.

Ella asintió.-Tú no lo dices con _melosidad excesiva_, Pies Ligeros. Por eso solo Pies Ligeros me dirá así. ¿Entendiste, Snoozles?-Amenazó mi novia. Yo emití un derrotado sí y el calvo se reía sin parar. Aang 1, Sokka 0. Aún.

_**Fin del derrotado Flash Back**_ XD

-Oh… oh… oh…. Ok.-Callé al calvo con un ademán de 'restando importancia al asunto'. Él se rió como un niño.

-Oh, cállate.-Aang se volvió a reír. Suspiré harto.

-Jajajaja….-

-Maldita sea, ¿Nos puedes buscar a _Toph_ y a mí cuando amanezca para irnos a la Tribu Agua del Sur y que Katara le haga un abrigo a ella?-Le pregunté masajeándome las sienes. Aang se limpió las lagrimillas que le salían y asintió.

-Espera, ¿Qué pasó con lo de tu padre?-Preguntó confundido.

-Le pregunté si la podía llevar, y me respondió esto.-Busqué la carta en mi camisa creyendo que no se me había caído con el _suceso _de antes. Con suerte la encontré y se la entregué al calvo. Cuando la terminó de leer se echó a reír otra vez. Bufé.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Oh, vaya! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA!-Le tapé la boca con mi mano. Instándolo a callarse.

-Te-dije-que-cerraras-tú-descontrolada-boca.-Advertí seco. Él asintió-Ahora vete, dormiré con…-Aang amenazaba con reírse-En el piso.-Luego se calló.

Se despidió de mí y subiéndose a Appa, emitió un yip-yip y se fue volando. Suspiré taaaaan cansado que no pude correr hacia el cuarto de Toph. Volví a suspirar al ver cuánto me faltaba para llegar. Vi una pequeña laguna y me agaché, mojé mi cara y empecé a correr. Mañana sería un largo día.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente desperté en el piso, incómodo, babeando y con una Toph en pijama justo en mi vientre. _No otra vez_.

-Hola lindura.-Le saludé al ver como ella tenía la posición de hace un año, cuando me despertó. Reí al ver cómo me toqueteaba los labios, me senté y la sujeté por la espalda para que no se cayera. Enredó sus piernas en mi cintura y me dio un pico en los labios. Luego se paró y se fue a sentar en frente de su tocador/peinadora.

-Sokka, péiname.-Me ordenó Toph. Reí y al dirigirme hacia su tocador/peinadora vi justo ahí una carta dirigida a mí. La tomé confundido.

-Toph, ¿Me enviaron una carta?-Le pregunté curioso, ella asintió.

-¡Cierto! Un sirviente te trajo eso, no tengo ni idea sobre la carta, pero lo que sí sé es que es para ti, ¡se me había olvidado!-Se río ella alegre. Reí con ella y le besé la coronilla. Abrí la carta y leí. Se veía corta.

_Querido hermanito:_

_Supe lo de papá y tú así que invité a los demás a reunirnos allá. Espero no te moleste, porque a papá, le encantó la idea. Así que… Por favor pórtate bien, y dile lo mismo a Toph, por favor._

_Tú hermana, Katara._

_P.D: Y la próxima vez que golpees a Aang en la cabeza, no responderé. ¬¬x _

Qué carta más corta, hermanita querida. XD.

Reí y le dije a Toph lo que decía en la carta mientras le hacía en el cabello una trenza. Ella río.

Como siempre, se fue al baño a ponerse nueva ropa interior, rodé los ojos al escuchar cómo me llamaba pervertido. Salió con un sujetador y un pantalón corto que simulaba otra parte de la ropa interior. Busqué un conjunto simple y me apareció un milagro. Una franelilla stapless verde con un pantaloncillo corto del mismo color pero más oscuro. Se lo puse para luego poder quitarle a Katara un poco de ropa cuando lleguemos.

Aang llegó y nos fuimos a la tienda de té de Iroh en donde todos se hospedaban.

Toph abrazó fuertemente a su casi tío. Iroh, contento de verla, la invitó a tomar un té y me saludó amablemente. Hasta mencionó que el maestro Pian-dao me extrañaba y que pasara alguna vez a visitarlo si me acordaba de él. Le dije que le anunciara que lo vería pronto.

Subí unas escaleras y vi a Suki haciendo maletas. La saludé contento de verla y entablamos una pequeña conversación sobre el día de hoy. Terminé la conversación con un 'Buscaré a Katara, hablamos después' y me alejé. Saludé a Zuko en la lejanía al verlo con Mai. Encontré a Katara tejiendo un abrigo pequeño de color azul. Sonreí aliviado.

Mi _dulce_ hermanita me miró y luego siguió con su quehacer.

-Kat-La llamé contento. Ella emitió un seco qué-Gracias.-Katara me miró confundida.

-¿Porqué?-Preguntó terminando el abrigo.

-Yo te iba a quitar ropa para Toph. Pero veo que te encargaste de todo… ¡Guau! ¡Hasta le hiciste ropa y todo! ¡Botas! ¡Te quiero hermanita!-La abracé como un niño pequeño. Ella río y rompió el abrazo.

-Tráeme a tu noviecita, le probaré esto.-Reímos y llamé a Toph.

Minutos después Katara se reía al ver cómo le quedaba el conjunto a Toph, puchero, rabieta, puchero, puchero, más rabieta…

La pobre se retorcía de la risa.

Empacamos todo y esperando al calvo (pobre, tenía tanto trabajo…), llegó y nos fuimos.

El viaje fue bastante largo, al anochecer Toph ya había caído rendida en mi hombro, reí y la cargué, colocándola en mi regazo y abrazándola contra mí.

* * *

Llegamos a la Tribu Agua del Sur, aahhhh… mi hogar :3.

Mientras todos bajaban de Appa me limité a despertar a una ronca Toph. Suerte que ella no babeaba cuando dormía XD. Le retiré de su blanca carita unos mechones de pelo, luego le iba poco a poco susurrando un despiértate, pero solo roncaba. Ésta chica, es buena roncando.

Tomé aire, y al ver a mi padre ya en la lejanía, recé por mi vida y grité:-¡TOPH!-. En el oído de mi novia (la cual de despertó exaltada y dándome una bofetada). Me sobé la mejilla tratando de amortiguar el dolor. Toph solo bostezó y trató de abrir los ojos.

-Nunca jamás en esta relación, vuelvas a golpearme así.-Le rogué a una adormilada Toph, la cual parpadeó acostumbrándose al despertar.

-¿Ehh?- –.ó

-¡Me diste una bofetada! Y me dolió.-Lagrimee yo. T-T. Ella chasqueó la lengua.

-No seas gallina. Fue un accidente. Deja de quejarte y ayúdame a bajar, recuerda que aquí soy ciega, genio.-Me regañó Toph. Dejé a un lado el dolor de mi mejilla y me bajé deslizándome por la cola de Appa. Le pedí que se deslizara y al bajar ella la tomé entre brazos. Se acomodó en mi brazo para que la guiara. Reí un poco y le acaricié la cabecita.

Me dirigí hacia los demás. Zuko, Suki, mi hermana, el calvo, papá, Bato y Gran-Gran estaban reunidos allí. Mi papá y yo nos limitamos a parecer dramáticos.

-¡Hijo!-Exclamó mi progenitor extendiendo los brazos. Le tendí a Aang a mi novia e hice lo mismo.

-¡Papá!-Exclamé yo. Katara rodó los ojos.

-¡Hijo!-Toph se río.

-¡Papá!-

-¡Hijoooo!-Mi padre se aproximaba. (Y eso que no habíamos ni avanzado)

-¡Papáaaa!-Yo me acercaba más. De pronto Katara se hartó y fue a abrazar a nuestro padre. Yo alcé la ceja con los brazos aún extendidos.

Toph se separó de Aang buscándome. Yo me apresuré a guiarla. Luego me acerqué con ella hacia papá. Él dejó a Katara a un lado después de darle un beso en la cabeza. Y Katara tomó a Toph mientras yo abrazaba a mi padre.

-Te extrañé, viejito.-Le dije yo. Él río contento.

-Y yo a ti, jovencito.-Me palmeó la espalda graciosamente. Sonreí y me limité a presentarle a Toph.

-¿Y dime, quien es esta linda jovencita?-Preguntó con los brazos en jarra. Toph sonrió. Yo le palmee la manita abrigada de Toph ayudándola.

-Soy Toph Bei Fong, encantada.-Respondió mi novia calmadamente. Mi padre emitió un 'Aaaahhhh' graciosamente. Le tendió la mano a Toph y yo extendí la de ella. Para que estrecharan las manos.

-Es un gusto conocerte, pequeña. ¡Oh! ¡Ahora que lo recuerdo!-Exclamó para sí mismo mi padre fingiendo sorpresa-¿Tú no eres la maestra tierra que nos ayudó en la invasión?-Toph asintió. Mi padre aplaudió-Tienes un gran control de ese elemento, niña, pero me pregunto… ¿No pue…-Callé a mi padre con un 'no' silencioso, él asintió.

Toph rodó los ojos.-Si, sí, soy ciega, ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Veo perfectamente con ayuda de mi tierra-control, es más, mi ceguera lo único que hace es mejorar mi visión. ¡Al diablo con la vista!-Exclamó Toph indiferente. Mi padre se carcajeó sorprendido.

-Pero aquí no hay tierra, ¿o sí?-Toph calló indefensa. Él volvió a reírse-¡Genial! ¡Entremos! ¡Vamos, vamos!-

Todos entramos al iglú y me acomodé con Toph a mi lado. Mi padre se limitó a presentar a Bato y a Gran-Gran.

-Bato, Gran-Gran, ella es Toph, mi yerna :3-Anunció papá con tono alegre. Bato le desordenó el pelo a Toph y Gran-Gran me felicitó.

-¡Pero hijo! ¡Qué niña más encantadora! ¡Y es muy bonita! ¿Controla algún elemento?-Dijo mi abuela contenta. Ella siempre pregunta eso. Claro, no lo hizo con Aang (porque ya lo sabía) y aunque lo hizo con Suki (se decepcionó bastante) esto era realmente normal. Solo espero que le agrade. Mi abuelita toma muy enserio la actitud. (Lo único que le gustó de Suki fue su actitud hacia los demás)

-Controlo la tierra-control.-Respondió Toph orgullosa. Mi papá sonrió junto con Bato.

-Oh, ¿Enserio?-Abuelas curiosas. Si no tuviste o no tienes una en tu familia, considérate un _extraño_.

Tomé la respuesta para que Toph saliera viva de esto.- ¡Pero claro que sí Gran-Gran! ¡Es la mejor maestra tierra de todos los tiempos! ¡Nadie es capaz de ganarle!-Exclamé yo en tono de ofendido. Nadie, repito, nadie. Es capaz de ganarle a mi novia. :D

-Oh, y cuéntame, ¿Qué hizo para serlo?-Esa fue la pregunta más estúpida que he escuchado en toda mi vida. Pero no lo dije para no faltarle a respeto. Toph, completamente perpleja, se acercó a mí.

-¿No le bastó con saber que manejo la tierra-control? Siempre supe que era mentira que tu abuela no era tan sabia como parecía.-Me susurró Toph confiada. Me reí y Aang empezó a contar _toda_ la historia.

Le hicimos señales a Aang para que omitiera la parte del amor entre Toph y yo junto con la historia de la venganza esa. Al finalizar, Toph tenía cara orgullosa y yo una graciosa. Pero mi padre, junto con Bato, se levantaron bruscamente de su lugar y juntos gritaron.

-¡¿QUE QUÉ?! ¡¿SABE METAL-CONTROL?! ¡¿DETUVO LAS AERONAVES?! ¡¿SU HISTORIAL DE VICTORIAS ES DE 41-0?! ¡¿CON SOLO 12 AÑOS HIZO TODO ESO?! ¡¿ES TU NOVIA?! ¡SANTO KURUK! ¡BIENVENIDA A LA FAMILIA! ¡LARGA VIDA A LA MEJOR MAESTRA-TIERRA DE TODO EL UNIVERSO!-Bueno, mi papá exageró un poco con eso. Toph tenía una sonrisa que se denominaba 'la sonrisa de un gato'. No paraba de reírse.

-Papá, no es para tanto…-Bato me calló.

-¡¿HABLAS ENSERIO?! ¡TU PADRE Y YO SOMOS FANÁTICOS DE LOS MAESTROS TIERRA! ¡¿Y DICES QUE NO ES PARA TANTO?! ¡¿SIQUIERA LO SABÍAS?! ¡PORQUE APUESTO A QUE NO! ¡LOS MAESTROS TIERRA SON LOS MEJORES!-Mi padre se unió al griterío.

-¡DESDE PEQUEÑOS VISITAMOS AL REINO TIERRA Y VIMOS EL PRIMER ESTRUENDO TIERRA EN LA HISTORIA!-

-"Estruendo Tierra I"-Anunció Bato haciendo con las manos el ademán para presentar el título. Yo alcé la ceja. _Ok, yo nunca lo supe, es más, el nunca me lo dijo. Pero, ¡¿Fueron al primer Estruendo Tierra de la historia?! Me han matado_.

Sin embargo, el griterío no cesó. Hasta creo que despertamos y/o molestamos a las cuatro naciones.

-¡FUE ASOMBROSO!-Gritaron mi padre y Bato al unísono. Toph alzó la mano. Yo me masajee el tabique de la nariz.

-Momento. ¿Son fanáticos de los maestros tierra desde que los vieron?-Preguntó mi novia dudosa.

Ellos gritaron un sí bastante fuerte. Toph se declaró sorda.

-Nunca me lo dijiste.-Señalé yo sorprendido.

-Nunca me dijiste que tu _novia_ era maestra tierra.-Provocó él.

-¡No la había conocido hasta ahora!-Aseguré yo perplejo-¡No vale! ¡TOPH!-

Ella emitió un seco qué.

-Ayúdame.-Pedí yo haciendo ojitos. Bueno, se me volvió a olvidar ese detalle, soy un mal novio.

-No.-Negó ella.

-Está bien.-Acepté yo derrotado.

Mi padre río con Bato.

* * *

Tomamos unas bebidas (agua) y cenamos unos peces-morsa. Mi padre se cree buen cazador. .

Mientras comíamos, él dejó a un lado su cena y levantó el dedo índice en señal de 'Se dirá algo importante, por favor escuchen'. Todos prestamos atención.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo. Sokka, tenemos que hablar sobre la remodelación de la Tribu Agua del Sur.-Me di una palmada en la frente al recordarlo. No le dije nada a Toph. Es ahora o nunca.

-Toph-Ella levantó la cabeza. Decidí decirlo en voz alta para que mi papá lo supiera-¿Verdad que eres la hija de la familia más rica de todo el Reino Tierra?-Toph sonrió.

-Sí, ¿por?-Mi padre me miró, luego a Toph, luego a mí y luego a Toph, y así sucesivamente.

-¿Nos ayudarías a remodelar la Tribu?-Le dijimos mi padre y yo a Toph en unísono.

-¿Cómo para qué?-Preguntó ésta.

-Queremos que la familia crezca. Para eso, extender la Tribu es una buena forma de empezar.-Respondió mi padre confiado. De pronto vinieron a mí miles de imágenes con la Tribu _remodelada_, yo _adulto_, Toph _hermosa_ y tres o cuatro _niños iguales _a_ nosotros _por todas partes. Quedé tan sorprendido que escondí la cara en el hombro de Toph. Rogándole a los Avatares pasados y Espíritus que Toph no estuviera _lista_.

- Solo les ayudaré, si tu padre conoce al mío.-Me aseguró Toph seria. Entré en pánico y busqué un envase, tomé el que estaba a mi alcance y comencé a vomitar. Todos quedaron asqueados cuando terminé, y una Toph tapándose la nariz. Mi padre anunció que _eso_ era _normal_.

Me limpié y dirigí mi mirada hacia Toph.- ¿Porqué?-

Ella suspiró.-Él controla las riquezas de toda la familia Bei Fong, si tu padre le explica todo, quizás acepte. Pero primero tendrán que conocerse.-Antes de que yo respondiera mi padre se levantó.

-Partiremos mañana.-Anunció sereno. Todos concordaron con él.

Yo me quedé con cara de WTF. Luego grité un simple:-¡¿QUÉ?!-.

* * *

-No puedo.-Decía yo viendo como mi padre me jalaba hacía la entrada de la mansión/casa extremadamente extensa de mi valiente novia. La cual también quería que yo entrara.

-Sokka, vamos. Si quieres mi ayuda, tendrás que entrar y decirle unas pocas palabras.-Aseguró Toph. Mi padre asintió.

-Cierto hijo. Adelante, no te presionaré más. Pero cuando quieras tener _hijos_, no te vengas a quejar diciendo que no hay espacio suficiente para que crezcan.-Me solté de él y caí al piso hecho un ovillo. Toph resopló y mi padre se quedó re-confundido.

-¿Acaso dije algo malo?-Se preguntó mi padre. Toph hizo un ademán de 'réstenle importancia'. Apenas vi como los pies de ella se movían y cómo yo me levantaba mediante su tierra-control. Mi padre aplaudió fascinado. Toph me sostuvo antes de que me volviera a caer.

-Sé valiente Sokka, recuerda que no eres tú el que le tiene que explicar. No seas gallina y demuéstrale que quieres ayudar a tu Tribu, ¡El lugar en donde naciste y te criaste! Sé un buen novio y entra, que siempre me dejas en _ridículo_.-Me regañó Toph amenazante. Sorbí mi nariz al sentirme un mal novio.

Siempre me sentía un mal novio.

Siempre.

Siempreeee.

_Siempre. Siempre. Siempre…_ (eco activado).

Oh… diablos. (eco desactivado).

¡No señor! ¡Sokka de la Tribu Agua del Sur no es un mal novio!

¡Y nunca lo será! _O volverá a ser_.

Me separé de Toph y tomándola de la barbilla, la besé apasionadamente. Luego decidido dije: -Lo haré. ¡Por ti y por mi Tribu!-. Ella, con cara de WTF emitió un ok. Mi padre solo alzó una ceja y me siguió en mi aventura.

Llegué hasta donde los padres de mi novia buscando aire. Yo y mi tonto y malgastado orgullo.

El padre de Toph y el mío se retaban y/o presentaban con la mirada.

Las siguientes escenas de discusión y enfrentamiento entre Lao Bei Fong y Hakoda de la Tribu Agua del Sur serán inimaginables y locas, tanto que la escritora tiene una mente alocada. Debido a eso tendrán que imaginarse la escena porque describirla no podrá suceder en esta historia. Así que no cambien de _canal_ y aguántense los siguientes comerciales para evitar en lo posible esta escena del fic de _Avatar la Leyenda de Aang: Visitando La Tribu Agua del Sur_. Por favor no cambien de página.

_**Comerciales de off a on XD**_

En Nickelodeon, el 8 de Septiembre del 2012 se estrenará por primera vez en Latinoamérica… (Sonidos de tambores y nudos en la garganta) ¡Avatar la Leyenda de Korra en español latino! (Investigado por la escritora de este fic) (Es cierto, Nickelodeon lo anunció) ¡Mantengan ese canal en la TV!

_**Comerciales de on a off XP**_

-¿Está seguro de que tomará la responsabilidad sobre el dinero que le daré?-Preguntó el padre de Toph. Después de lo que había pasado, no pude hablar mucho. Mi padre asintió.

-Pero claro, señor, muchas gracias.-Mi suegro le entregó un cofre a mi padre y nos fuimos. Todo fue tan _raro_.

Nos subimos a Appa y lo único que pude hacer fue mirar a mi padre.-Lo sé, también fue raro. Toph, nunca había conocido un hombre tan… Sin comentarios.-Dijo mi padre al verme. Toph chasqueó la lengua.

-Al menos, ¡tenemos los fondos para remodelar la Tribu! ¿Verdad?-Mi padre abrió el cofre y oro puro se mostró brillante ante nuestros ojos. Otra vez vino a mí esas imágenes. Me estremecí y cerré el cofre de golpe. Rogando que este viaje no fuera tan largo.

Lo fue y lo es, en realidad.

Toph se acurrucó en mí para dormir mejor, anocheció y me limité a acomodarla. Durmiendo con ella.

* * *

Desperté con algo entre pesado y ligero en mi vientre, bostecé y abrí mis ojos lentamente tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz de lo que parecía mi iglú.

Creí que lo que estaba encima de mi vientre era Toph, así que me senté y al abrir mis ojos, me topé con una niña de unos 11 o 12, con hermosos ojos verdes, piel blanca, cabello negro y una preciosa sonrisa blanca; vestida con la ropa tradicional de la Tribu Agua del Sur.

Me froté los ojos y pensé que era un sueño, abrí mis ojos y ella seguí allí, sentada en mi vientre con sonrisa traviesa.

Alejé mi vista de esa niña y observé todo este iglú. Parecía totalmente normal, nada diferente. _Excepto por esta criatura_ _encima de mi vientre_.

Tomando aire, le hablé:-Oye, ¿Y tú quien eres pequeña? ¿Por qué estás encima de _mi vientre_?-Le pregunté calmadamente. Ella rió melodiosamente. Alcé una ceja al verle el _increíble_ parecido con mi novia. _Esta niña, es Toph a los 12, casi._

-¡Pero qué dices! ¡Soy yo, Lin! ¿Qué acaso es cierto lo que dice mamá?-Pausó riéndose-¿Que te vas a beber Jugo de Cactus todas las noches? ¡Jajajajaja!-La pequeña gemela de Toph rió con una risa melodiosa. Yo abrí mi boca para hablar, pero al ver que no tenía nada que decir, la cerré.

-Oye pequeña, no tengo ni idea de quién eres, o qué quieres. Pero lo que sí sé es que me estas cortando la respiración ahí sentada. ¿Podrías quitarte?-Le pedí amablemente. Ella volvió a reírse y se levantó, ayudándome a hacer lo mismo.

La niña llamó a su mamá melodiosamente. Por un momento creí que sí había bebido y que me topé con una mujer y su hija y le fui infiel a Toph. Recé porque no fuera así y al parecer, el destino no me ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

Una mujer increíblemente hermosa entró por el iglú con la ayuda de una Katara adulta. Froté mis ojos al verla a esa mujer: Hermoso pelo negro y largo, recogido en una trenza; piel de leche, nariz pequeña, labios rosados, cuerpo _muy_ proporcionado que se notaba con ese abrigo de mi Tribu, linda cintura… Momento, llevaba un collar de matrimonio de la Tribu Agua del Sur con el símbolo del Reino Tierra al lado. Pestañee un poco y sacudí la cabeza. Impactado por su belleza.

-¿Qué pasa cielo?-Su voz era tan… dulce.

-Tenías razón, papá bebió anoche.-Le dijo la pequeña a su… madre. La mujer rió y con ayuda de la niña, se sentó en frente a mí.

Hipnotizado. Esa era la palabra correcta para definir mi estado de estupidez, hipnotizado por ella… Hasta que sentí un dolor punzante en mi brazo, me lo sobé y supe que ella me había golpeado. Gruñí adolorido.

-¡Oye! Eso fue grosero. ¿Qué diablos te…-Le intenté replicar, cuando la vi acercándose a mí. Cerré los ojos de inmediato, sentí su respiración hasta que me di cuenta… Su cuello.

¡SU CUELLO!

En su cuello tenía unas marcas mínimas de dientes, pero que parecían duraderas. Dos líneas casi invisibles que la delataban.

Me di cuenta de lo tonto que soy. Alcé mi mano lentamente acariciando esas marcas. Ella rió suavemente.

La mujer que con su simple presencia, me hipnotizó con su belleza, no era una mujer cualquiera, era mi linda Toph.

Claro. Dos o tres semanas de estar con Toph, en un intento de parar a Toph con su enojo por mi culpa, la besé en el cuello. Al deleitarme con su sabor, accidentalmente la mordí. Dejando en claro unas marcas de dientes incisivos, _míos _en su blanco cuello. Las cuales oculté con un poco de su maquillaje para que sus padres no me mataran. Pero que tonto fui.

Esa niña… eeeemmmm… Lin, es mi hija. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Tiene mi nariz. Además de que no tiene nada de dulzura, y es parecida a Toph. Lo que también tiene de mi es la estructura de la cara.

Totalmente _en shock_, no sentí los labios de _mi esposa _rozando los míos. De pronto, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Desperté exaltado y sudado, en el mismo iglú, mismo lugar, misma Toph. Al verla, ahí sentada toqueteando la tela que Gran-Gran utilizaba para tejer, corrí hacia ella y la abracé. Exaltando a Gran-Gran y haciendo que Toph soltara la tela.

-Oye, suéltame, me asfixias…-Me ordenó Toph riendo. Suspiré aliviado al escuchar su suave risa, la de una chica de dieciséis. La apreté más a mí, haciendo que ella me abrazara, cosa que no hizo. Le pedí que lo hiciera aunque la estuviera matando, bufó y me abrazó. Luego la tomé de las mejillas besándola en los labios.

Pequeños y tentadores.

Sonreí al verla toda roja. Parecía tomate maduro. XD

-Te quiero.-Le dije suavemente. Cuando nos da pena decirnos 'te amo', cambiamos esa palabra, por esta. Para tratar de apaciguar la otra XD. Toph bajó a cabeza apenada, al escuchar un pequeño 'yo también' le desordené su cabello.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué te despertaste así? Escuché tu respiración.-Me preguntó Toph entre curiosa y preocupada. Pocas veces está así. Decidí guardarme eso y aprovechar su _ceguera al frío_. Ella odiaba que le dijera así.

-Por nada, _ciega al frío_, no te preocupes.-Me reí al ver su ceño fruncido.

-Cállate.-

-Como digas, _Reina del Hielo_.-

-Cállate.-

-A tus órdenes estoy… _Princesa congelada_.-Adoro burlarme de ella.

-Que te calles te digo.-Señal para continuar.

-Por supuesto, _Ciega helada_…-

-¡MALDICIÓN SOKKA! ¡ODIO QUE ME DIGAS ASÍ! ¡CALLA TU DESGRACIADA BOCA!-Oh diablos, Toph ama tanto el lenguaje vulgar de los maestros tierra que se lo aprendió. Gran-Gran me miró inquisitivo, como buscando respuesta a eso.

Le articulé silenciosamente un _No lo sé_.

Mi padre llegó con Bato y los demás al escuchar el grito. Les encogí mis hombros en clara señal de _No sé. No pregunten_.

-¿Con esa boca besas a Sokka, Tophie?-Le preguntó burlón el calvo a mi novia (la cual ahora está roja de la furia. Peligro, no se acerquen). Ella apretó sus dientes mostrándolos.

-Cállate. _Pies Ligeros_.-Amenazó Toph con un tono, que claramente, asustaría al propio Ozai. Hasta se pudo ver en un segundo a Aang muerto. Pobre ciclo. Ahora de seguro el nuevo Avatar nacería de _la panza de Toph_. Me estremecí al pensarlo.

El pobre de Aang se había convertido en un pequeñín que con una simple pisada, Toph lo mataría. Me reí internamente.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Esa fue Toph?-Preguntó mi padre asombrado. Le articulé un _No sigas preguntando_. Y el alzó una ceja.

-No pregunten.-Sugirió Aang. Luego se inclinó ante Toph.

-Es mejor que controles tu vocabulario enfrente de tu suegro.

-¡Sokka empezó!

-Lo sé, pero si sigues así, no le causarás una buena impresión de ti.-Aconsejó Aang. Toph resopló.

-Está bien… Ordeno un permiso para matar a mi novio, oh, sabio y _no-atractivo_ _Avatar_.-Dijo Toph riendo.

-Permiso ordenado concedido. Para efectuarse después de irnos, _Señorita Bei Fong_.-Aang le siguió el juego.

-Por favor, llámeme _La Mejor Maestra Tierra y Metal de todos los tiempos_, oh, _gran Avatar_.-

-Claro, oh, _Mejor Maestra Tierra y Metal de todos los tiempos_.-Mi padre empezó a reírse suavemente.

-Bueno, hijo. Empezaremos de inmediato con la remodelación, ¿Deseas quedarte?-¿Y apreciar como mi Tribu es reconstruida para que yo traiga a mis por-favor-aun-no-quiero-tener-hijos? Paso.

-No gracias, papá. Dejaria aquí a Katara y al calvo, y hasta a Zuko y Suki… Pero si no llevo a Toph a su casa su padre me mata. Así que… Vendré en cuanto pueda. Calvo… ¿me prestas a Appa?-Aang bufó y asintió.

Mi padre sonrió y le revolvió a Toph la cabeza.-Fue un gusto conocerte, ojalá regreses pronto.-Le dijo a Toph. Ella asintió.

Pero antes de irnos…

Quiero hacer una cosita…

-Toph, ven conmigo. Adiós papá, te quiero.-Lo abracé y él me lo devolvió. Luego me llevé a Toph hacia los glaciares en donde están los pingüinos.

-Sokka, ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué sucede?-Me preguntó Toph al yo montarla en unos de los pingüinos, luego me subí atrás de ella y la tomé de la cintura, la besé en la mejilla y tomé fuerza para deslizarnos.

-Solo dime cuando estés lista.-Le dije.

-¿Para qué?-Preguntó curiosa.

-¡Dilo!-

-¡Estoy listaaaaaaaaaaaaa…! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Me impulsé en el pingüino con Toph y ella comenzó a gritar. Sentí el viento frío y gélido soplando fuertemente en mi cara. No me había sentido así desde que era pequeño, cuando jugaba con Katara. Sonreí nostálgico. Pero de tener los ojos cerrados con tranquilidad, me daban risa los gritos de Toph.

Voltee a verla y ella cerraba fuertemente los ojos como si no quisiera morir o algo así, de seguro por el miedo. Gritaba con todo lo que le daba su garganta. Reí e hice que el pingüinito (el cual ya estaba algo sofocado con nuestro peso) se detuviera. Paramos bruscamente y antes de que Toph saliera volando, la tomé por la cintura para cargarla suavemente, me levanté del animal y me senté con una Toph desconcertada y asustada en la nieve.

Reí sin control al verla con un tic en el ojo derecho, ceja y con su flequillo hacia atrás. Se lo acomodé y le di un beso en la mejilla, causando que me golpeara fuertemente. Me quejé desplomándome en la nieve.

-¡Auch! ¡Toph! ¿Por qué fue eso? ¿No te gustó el viaje?-Pregunté adolorido. Pero al final lo hice con un dejo de risa en mi voz. Toph chasqueó su lengua enfurecida.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Tarado! ¡Casi me matas con eso! ¡Diablos! ¡Por tu culpa me duele la mano!-Me exclamó Toph enojada sobándose la mano, arrugándose su naricita de la ira. Sobé mi brazo un poco.

-Lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo. No quise parar antes porque tu cara me daba risa XD.-Le dije riendo, ella bufó.

-Cállate, Sokka.-

-Claro, oh, mi _hermosura de la tierra_.-Y sigo jugando con ella XD

-Cállate.-

-A su orden, _Reina del Hielo_.-

-Que te calles.-

-Estoy a sus pies, oh, _Sensualidad del Reino Tierra_.-

-¡Aaaarrrrgggggg!-

Y ese fue el día, en el cual, me atreví a llevar a Toph a mi Tribu, con _varias ventajas_ y _desventajas_. ¡Pero no se desanimen! Que hay muchas cosas buenas que _podré_ hacer con Toph después de esto. Solo mantengan la esperanza y… ¡_Sean naturales_! XD

_Everything comes naturally, comes naturally… Bay bay baby~_

* * *

_**Fin :3**_

* * *

_**Mientras con el equipo Avatar…**_

-¿Vieron qué historia más buena? ¡Yo se los dije! ¿Qué no les dije? ¡Yo les dije que _Nieve_ sabeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ¡Ella sabeeeeeeee cómo hacernos _más_ cómicos! XD-dice Sokka riendo y señalando su libreto del fic _Visitando La Tribu Agua del Sur_ con el acento de '_Exitooooooooo'_ como el chico ese que dice _re-chicken_ en los comerciales de Open English.

-¡Sí! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Me encanta como me hace más gracioso para _el público femenino_ en esta historia! Ehhh…. Ahhhh…. Te amo Katara.-dice Aang con el mismo libreto que Sokka. Katara se ríe.

-En eso los apoyo. Aunque me encanta hacer de la _chica maternal_ en la serie original, esto me da más risa. ¡Jajajajaja! ¡La escritora sí sabe cómo hacernos graciosos! ¡Jajajajaaj! ¡Con solo estos _libretos_!-Aplaude Katara emocionada sosteniendo _su _libreto.

Toph resopla.

-¡Ay por favor! ¡Yo soy la _víctima_ de _este_ aprovechador! ¿Su novia? ¿Enserio? Esto es peor que mi papel en _La Mejor de las Venganzas_… Pffffff, yo jamás le haría eso a Suki… _si es que se lo mereciera_…-esto último lo dijo en voz baja nuestra protagonista… ¡La Bandida Ciega! (a la cual no le pagan lo suficiente, debido a que su familia paga para hacer el escenario, montar las luces, etc XD) Claro, se estarán preguntando cómo ensaya… (pfffff, les damos sus líneas en libretos hechos de tierra! ¡_Daaaaahhhhhhhhh_!)

-No mientas, Toph, admite que _somos_ novios en la vida real…-Toph le tapa la boca a Sokka. Suki se ríe.

-A mí no me molestó.-dice Suki riéndose.

-Mi personaje es taaaaaaaaaaaan increíble… _aunque no salga mucho en el fic_...-Ahora encontramos a Zuko encogido en una esquina con un aura deprimente y éste haciendo círculos con un dedo en el piso.

-Bueno, vamos a agradecerle a nuestros _representantes_ por dejar que participemos en esto, ¿les parece?-dice el pacífico y dulce Aang. Todos asienten y se largan a hablar con sus _representantes_ Mike y Bryan.

Mientras que yo estoy con ellos haciendo lo mismo:-Enserio, gracias muchachos, sin uds, no podría haber tenido tanto éxito y uds tanta felicidad y _dinero_.-les agradezco yo a ellos, emocionada de ver los comentarios y críticas. Ellos ríen.

-No hay problema. Con tal de que se diviertan los chicos.-Dicen.

Ahora me dirijo hacia el público y digo:-¡Gracias por leer! ¡Nos vemos en la próxima con… Los fics de _Nieve_!- XD

* * *

¡Jajajajajaja! Si no se rieron, pues… ¿Provoca, no? XDDDD

La canción del final es la que Toph canta en _La Mejor de las Venganzas_. Ay por favor, sino se rieron con esa, ¿Qué con esta? XD

Ok, ok, ya, sino les obligo, ¡Nadie lo hará! (?)

Nah, mentira (ay, si aburro! Ah, no, ya me aburrí!) Ok, tengo más historias que iré publicando en estos días. ¡Paciencia! Y… ¡_Enciendan las luces_! _Hit the lights…~_

Jajajajaja… bueno, se despide…

~_Nieeeeeeeee x3_


End file.
